The Era of Mischief (Sirius Black Love Story)
by MicaStiles
Summary: Meet Vesper, Year Five in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she has a terrible secret and having four nosey boys on her case didn't help. Things change drastically when secrets are revealed, and budding love threatens to destroy everything. Sirius x OC
1. Prologue

**Intro - Turned Into a Life She Didn't Want**

Tonight was a full moon, Vesper's first transformation at Hogwarts. She hoped nothing would go wrong, but you never know when you're in werewolf form. Anybody who is not a werewolf, does not understand what we go through. The pain is unbearable while changing into a werewolf and changing back into a human. Vesper had gotten attacked, and turned into a werewolf forcibly. By Fenrir Greyback.


	2. Chapter 1 - Scars too Big to Hide

**Chapter 1 - Scars too Big to Hide**

Most people would've prepared ahead of time for this kind of thing, but Vesper didn't. She got caught up at dinner and saw the sky slowly fade to black when it suddenly hit her what was happening tonight. She quickly stood up and bolted out the doors of the Great Hall leaving people staring at her disappearing figure. She ran into the Forbidden Forest trying to go as far in as she could before the moon came out. She was too late though, she jumped over roots, ducked under branches and ran deeper into the forest for about three minutes before she looked at the sky and the sight of the moon touched her eyes. Before she could even take another step the transformation begun. She let out a gasp of pain as the transformation progressed. She snarled as her head started to lengthen. Her body started to lengthen tearing her school uniform. Her shoulders were hunching. Hair sprouting visibly on her face and hands, which were curled into clawed paws. That was only her third transformation, so it was still a shock to her when it caused that much pain. She was happy that she took that foul WolfsBane potion, it helped her keep her right of mind while she was a werewolf. The change was done, now what should she do? Hang out in the forest? But what about the centaurs and other creepy creatures? She couldn't risk it, not her first full moon here, she'd just stay on the edges of the forest but stay well hidden. She strolled along on all fours almost dog-like, it was relaxing being underneath the moonlight in a different way, she had a different perspective on everything now. Her ears perked up as she heard a howl not just any howl, the howl, of another werewolf. She immediately ran to the place she heard the howl come from, she wasn't thinking, it was like her body took over and no matter how much she knew she shouldn't do it, she did anyway. She noticed that she was heading towards the Whomping Willow. She got about fifty feet away from it and stopped finally seeing animals coming out of an area around the tree.

Vesper slowly walked towards them not wanting to startle or scare them away. That was when she noticed that there was a werewolf surrounded by a stag and big shaggy black dog. They saw her and eyed her strangely. She walked closer towards them then just shrugged, which looked a bit strange because of her hunched over shoulders. She ran full out into the werewolf and they both went tumbling down the hill wrestling playfully leaving the dog and the stag behind. She and the other werewolf wrestled playfully taking little nips at each other not really inflicting pain, she could tell they were going to be friends, but who was this werewolf? She and the other werewolf stopped wrestling when they heard a bark and both looked up the hill to see the dog sitting there almost. . glaring at them, it was quite a sight to see. He barked again and then came running at them to trip over his own feet and tumble down the hill right into them to cause Vesper to smile. What a cute silly dog. They all wrestled and played together for hours, up until Vesper saw the light coming up over the horizon, uh oh, not good. She looked in fear towards the stag, dog, and the other werewolf, nobody was supposed to know that she was a werewolf, but it's not like the dog and the stag were people right? Wrong. The other werewolf started to change back and then that was when she realized that she was going to change back anytime, the stag and the dog transformed into people? What? How? She realized that the people in front of her were James Potter (the stag), Sirius Black (the dog), and Remus Lupin (the werewolf), then somebody else transformed back, Peter Pettigrew just popped up. The pain hit her as she started to transform back into human form and she quickly turned almost falling over and stumbled into the forest as fast as she could. Her bones and body contorted in in-human ways. She didn't make it very far into the forest when she was fully transformed back into a human. She laid on the muddy ground all sweaty and breathing fast trying to catch her breath back. She looked up at the sky with the sun in the sky above her head now.

She stood up and sighed looking down at her now naked body, of course she forgot a change of clothes for when she turned back, what an idiot. Vesper heard twigs breaking and leaves being rustled signaling that something was heading her way very fast. She looked around at her surroundings in a panic and then quickly scrambled up a tree using her agile reflexes to get to the top in seconds. She looked down one hand holding onto the tree the other covering her mouth so nobody would hear her breath. James and Sirius came into her view and stopped right below her, she hoped they wouldn't find her. How would she explain being naked in the Forbidden Forest in a tree? She had no idea how. They slowly looked around but never looked up.

"I swear that the werewolf came this way" James muttered, looking around.

"Same, that was weird, I didn't know there was another werewolf in the forbidden forest or on campus, it's strange just showing up this year, come on, we need to at least get two hours of sleep before class." Sirius said while tugging James back to where she suspected Remus and Peter were but James looked reluctant to leave. She let out a huge sigh once they were out of her ear sight, realizing that her lungs were almost bursting from holding her breath too long. She sighed as she jumped down from the tree and landing in a cat-like squat. She walked to the edge of the forest to see the four boy's heading up to the castle, that was a close one. She was just about to leave the shelter of the forest when she realized that she did not have a change of clothes or her wand. How was she going to get back into the castle naked with nobody seeing her?

"Guy's look at her, she's passed out drooling on her desk" James snickered while elbowing the other boy's.

"So? Maybe she had a late night like us?" Sirius mumbled trying to fall back asleep without the teacher noticing.

"Yeah James, you just can't accuse Vesper of being a werewolf when you don't have any proof." Remus pointed out playing with a rip in his cloak and yawning but still trying to pay attention to the teacher.

"Ms. Nessalie?!" Professor McGonagall screeched causing Vesper to jump in fright from being woken up so suddenly.

"Oh sorry, yes Professor McGonagall?" Vesper asked perking up, that was not good, she was caught sleeping in school.

"I was wondering if you could please have Mr. Pettigrew sprout antlers with the Crescoramus spell." Professor McGonagall announced while motioning to Peter.

"Oh yes, one second Professor" she nodded while standing up and walking across the room so she was across from Peter with five feet in between them. "Crescoramus" she muttered while doing the assigned wand movement's perfectly and smiling as Peter sprouted antlers. Just what was supposed to happen.

"Very good Ms. Nessalie, now, who next, aha, Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin please come up here." Professor McGonagall motioned the two not very eager students up to the front as Vesper walked back to her desk. She doodled on a scrap piece of paper until she realized what she was drawing and immediately ripped up the piece paper right as the bell rang. Finally, end of school for the day, she couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade, she had no more exploding bonbons or sherbet lemon candies. She strolled out of the classroom along with the other students. It was pouring outside causing everybody to run across the courtyard, probably going to their dorms and change out of their uniforms. She looked at the sky and smiled, perfect day for a swim.

Vesper set her bag down on the ground underneath the tree trying to shade it from the heavy rain coming down in buckets. She shivered as she dropped her cloak that she was wearing overtop of her bathing suit. It was colder than she thought. She stuck her toe out into the rain and then just chuckled at herself. She ran into the lake and then dived, the water whooshed by her head as she swam deeper into the lake before her lungs couldn't take it anymore. She surfaced and took a giant gasp of air. She sighed, she loved swimming. People usually didn't swim in the Black Lake because of all of the merpeople. Vesper had some bad experiences involving them in her first year. They kept trying to get rid of her until they realized it was a big waste of time because Vesper just kept coming back, whether they liked it or not. So then they just got used to her swimming in their territory. She floated on the surface of the water letting her long hair span around her head in an angel-like way. Her dark purple hair that seemed to be against the biological ways of mankind. But so was wizardry when you thought about it. Her mother got pregnant before she married her father so she had no idea what she was getting into. Her father told Vesper that all of the woman/witches in his family had purple hair and that nobody could figure out why. Her muggle mother made her to go muggle school in London until she was eleven, much to her dismay. When she was younger in muggle school she was teased endlessly about her unnatural purple hair. Even here at Hogwarts she was teased by Malfoy and the other Slytherins, they were probably the only people in the entire school that she wasn't friends with. She was a likeable person, had many 'friends' but nobody that she was really close to, which sucked.

She wanted somebody to talk about this . . . curse hoping that they would understand. But only another werewolf would understand. Besides she couldn't trust anyone with this secret. If it got leaked that she was a werewolf nobody would want to be in a five foot radius of her thinking that werewolf might be 'contagious'.

"You know, you're gonna get a cold" a deep male voice yell out to her. She looked up and chuckled slightly, she swam into shore to talk to them while shaking her head and chuckling slightly.

"Nah, my immune system is awesome" Vesper gloated while they laughed. The truth was her immune system used to suck, she always got sick and the kids in Gryffindor always had to nurse her back to health. But now that she was a werewolf she never got sick, that was the only plus.

"Sure about that? Come on, you have been complaining all week about having no sherbet lemons or exploding bonbons, so we decided that we shall go to Hogsmeade together." James said while smirking. She was on the Quidditch team with him and Sirius so she hung out with them the most.

"Really? Yay!" She said while staying in the water and clapping excitedly like a five year old.

"Yes, so get out so we can head up to the common room so you can get changed" Sirius cheered excitedly. She quickly got out of the water not really thinking why wearing a bathing suit around these boys was not ok. The boys (Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter) gave each other quick looks of worry at each other without Vesper noticing as she was slipping on her cloak and grabbing her bag. She finally noticed that it wasn't raining that hard anymore which was good if they were walking to Hogsmeade.

"Come on boys" she said cheerfully while they silently walked behind her still shocked.

"Vesper what are those scars from?" Sirius asked at first breaking the tension then just making it even more tense. Vesper seemed to freeze for a millisecond before going back to normal. Trying to deceive everyones eyes but Remus'.

"I just fell out of a tree this summer, I was pretty high up" Vesper lied, she was a pretty good liar but she could tell that these boys did not buy it.

"Ok" Sirius dropped the subject not wanting to push it. It was a very awkward walk to the common room.

"Be back in a few" Vesper jogged up the stairs to the girls dorms leaving the boy's standing downstairs still shocked trying to process what they saw.


	3. Chapter 2 - It Adds Up

**Chapter 2 - It Adds Up**

The boys were currently waiting in the common room area, waiting for Vesper to change into clothes more suited for walking around.

"Did you see her scars? No way she got them from falling from a tree" James said, worry filling his voice.

"I know, where do you think she got them from? Or what?" Sirius perceived while looking at the stairs to make sure Vesper didn't come down and catch them talking about her.

"No idea, what did she do this summer? She didn't have those scars before" Remus observed.

"We need to get to the bottom of this" James announced while the others nodded in agreement.

"Guy's I have to go do something, cya" Peter waved as he walked off and everybody yelling goodbye at the same time.

"I'm ready, lets gooo" Vesper cheered while skipping down the stairs.

"Ok" The rest of the boy's smiled simultaneously while following her out of the common room.

"So what have you been up to recently Vesper?" Remus asked trying to fill the silence with small talk.

"You know, the same old same old. Drawing, potions, and quidditch." Vesper shrugged "What about you guys? Any pranks you planning soon?"

"A few" James smirked, grinning mischievously at her.

"I hope none of them are going to be directed at me" Vesper hoped in a scared voice.

"No promises" Sirius chuckled with a devious smirk.

"Ah come on Vesp, don't give us the puppy dog eyes, you know I can't resist" James said almost moaning in agony trying to resist her adorableness.

"You can't resist" she grinned in a cheeky voice not laying off the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok, I give in, we won't pull any pranks on you" James gave in, making Sirius, Remus, and Vesper laugh at how pathetic James was. "You guys wouldn't last that long with those eyes staring at you either!" James complained pouting.

"Promise?" Vesper asked holding out her pinky making them all chuckle.

"Promise!" James agreed holding out his pinky and wrapping it around Vesper's pinky and shaking their hands.

"So what did you boys do this summer?" Vesper asked skipping along.

"Oh just quidditch, you know not much, pretty boring, bland" James replied.

"Dealing with my horrible family that hates me so much because I am a blood traitor, so basically my summer sucked." Sirius complained, sighing.

"Aww sorry Sirius, I wish you could come to my place, but a had a lot of non-magic family members over so I had to keep it on the down low, so did my dad" Vesper nodded trying to comfort Sirius "What about you Remus a girl in your life yet?" Vesper asked as Remus blushed at her question.

"Uh no Vesper, not yet, probably not for a long time" Remus said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck "And as for my summer, just the same like any other, reading, and practicing spells."

"Ok, one, a girl will like you for who you are and two you are a wizard nerd at heart" she smiled while nudging him and laughing.

"_Hey_! I am not a nerd!" Remus protested not believing that he actually was a nerd.

"It's ok Remus, we love you anyway" James chuckled as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well you just keep saying that I am a nerd and we will see who I will help study this year."

"Oooohh scary" Vesper teased Remus.

"Oh it is scary cause you'll probably almost fail Herbology _again_ Vesper, or almost fail the all too important OWLS" Remus pointed out making them all groan in response. The OWLS sucked, one of the most important tests in your life in the wizardry world and if you fail. . . You're screwed.

"Don't remind me my smart friend" Vesper ruffled Remus' hair making him chuckle. "Finally we are here" she sighed, dragging her feet.

"We walked for like ten minutes, you can be that lazy" Sirius laughed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Yes, well I'm tired right now, I did go swimming" Vesper pointed out while wrapping her arms around James and Sirius's shoulders so they were basically dragging her along.

"You went swimming for like five minutes! How can you be tired after that? It's almost physically impossible!" Remus exclaimed, exasperation filling his voice.

"Believe it!" Vesper yelled with a cheeky smile. "Let's go to Honey Dukes first" she smiled, steering them in the direction of Honey Dukes.

"No lets go to Zonkos!" James protested trying to steer them in the direction of Zonkos.

"I don't want to go to Zonkos!" Vesper exclaimed now yelling at James as she stepped closer to him so there was one inch in between them. She had to look up because she was five'foot'nine and he was six'foot'three.

"And I want to go to Zonkos!" James yelled not backing down.

"Ok, Sirius you take James to Zonkos. I'll take Vesper to Honey Dukes" Remus ordered while tugging on Vespers arm away from James. Vesper and James always got into disputes. She was usually shy but around the Marauders, she was just as outgoing and loud compared to the rest of them.

"Fine" Vesper and James muttered through clenched teeth as they back down together and headed their separate ways to the different stores.

"So Remus, why are you so sure no girl will like you?" Vesper asked.

"I, it just feels that way for some reason, no girls would want to go out with me, with these scars that I have" Remus shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Remus that is a total lie! You are handsome, nice, smart, and very attractive!" Vesper yelled trying to convince Remus.

"It's true! No girl wants to be with me! And I can't trust anyone really to open up to them so it is just hopeless!" He sighed as they entered the very busy sweet shop.

"Remus, stop putting yourself down!" She glared at him while pulling down two jars of sherbet lemon candies from the shelves.

"OK, then why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject from him to her.

"Because boys don't want to date this" Vesper motioned to herself.

"Then we are on the same terms."

"Not not really" she shook her head while paying for her candies.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you can have girls running after you if you just. . . socialized more"

"Ok, well, then why don't you have guys running after you?" Remus asked as they left the store and walked out into the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Because of how abnormal I am" Vesper shrugged.

"Abnormal? You? You are the most normal person in our group!"

"Yeah, exactly, in your group! Dude, I have freaking purple hair! Thats not normal!" She bellowed as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"I love your purple hair!"

"Exactly! You do! Not other boy's, they think its weird, and its just, I don't want to date, not right now" Vesper muttered while sitting down at a table in the back corner of the room so nobody would hear their conversation.

"Why don't you want to date right now?"

"Well, I just don't feel like it" she lied while not looking Remus in the eyes. The truth was that she didn't think she could date anyone now because of her now werewolfism. She couldn't trust anyone in reality, not even Remus. Even if he was a werewolf. She still couldn't believe it, one of her friends was a werewolf and the others were animagus. She could tell them, she knew it in her heart that she should tell them that she was the mysterious werewolf that played with them that one full moon.

"That's a sucky answer Vesp" he whispered while leaving the table to go and order them their Butterbeer. Yum, butter beer. She sat back and closed her eyes letting her mind wander. Oh My God, her friend was a werewolf, and so was she, oh the irony. She knows that he is a werewolf and he doesn't know that she is a werewolf.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A voice asked snapping her out of her thoughts. Oh just thinking about how I am a werewolf, yeah, like she could say that.

"Just letting my mind wander" she nodded as Sirius sat down beside her.

"You do that a lot don't you?" Sirius pointed out and Vesper nodded her head in response.

"You know what's stupid?" Vesper inquired.

"What?"

"Life" Vesper muttered simply while sighing.

"Life is stupid" Sirius agreed with a straight face before cracking a grin and bursting out laughing making Vesper burst out laughing also. "So please tell me why life is stupid"

"Because, not so good things happen to good people" she shrugged while sighing.

"I guess that's true. . . do you have a specific example?" He questioned looking over at the bar to see Remus and James walking back to the table carrying four butter beers with them.

"Not really, just the point is life isn't fair to some people" she shrugged and saying thanks to Remus who handed her a butter beer while he and James sat down.

"So you two all good now?" Remus asked motioning to James and Vesper and they both nodded.

"So Vesper any new drawings?" James asked making Vesper spew her butterbeer all over Remus and him. They both muttered their 'ews' as she muttered her 'sorrys' and Sirius was just cracking up happy it was him that did not have butter beer all over himself.

"What the hell?!" James fumed getting some people to look at their table while he tried to wipe the butterbeer off of him.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed handing him and Remus some napkins.

"So the drawings?" Sirius asked still chuckling from her spit take.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"Still drawing scary creatures, dementors, and You-Know-Who?" James asked, pulling a face as his skin started to get intensely sticky.

"Uh sorta, mostly scary creatures now."

"Why don't you draw cuddly animals like most girls?" Remus laughed.

"Because I am not normal?" She smirked, in reality, she drew what scared her, so recently because of her new 'condition' she drew werewolves and full moons because she was still terrified of it. Stupid right? She drew things that scared her because it helped her cope, if she can draw it, it isn't that scary. In her view of things.

"Can we see them?" James asked while downing the rest of his butterbeer in one go.

"I'm not sur-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence realizing that persuading them wouldn't work. Sirius reached into her book bag and pulled out the sketchbook that she carried around everywhere with her. He opened it and flipped through the pages his eyes widening at each picture.

"I see you found a theme" he observed as he handed the book to James so he and Remus could look at it.

"Why did you pick werewolves?" Remus asked once he was done looking through.

"Don't know, they are interesting creatures" she said hoping that her answer was an acceptable one.

"But why so many? I thought you got a new sketchbook at the start of the year?" James asked while leaning over to her butterbeer and take taking a sip of it.

"_Hey_! That's my butterbeer!" She protested, trying to grab it from James who just kept it out of her reach. He just grinned and took another sip as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. And if looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago. "I do get a new sketchbook at the start of the school year" she answered James question.

"It's only October thirteenth! Wow you have been busy!" Remus exclaimed as she nodded a thanks as he handed her sketchbook back to her.

"I know it's weird."

"So halloween ball soon you guys!" James said excitedly as they all groaned, new stupid Hogwarts tradition.

"I can't go" Vesper said with a small smile.

"Why not? You need to be tortured with us!" Sirius exclaimed while James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"I just can't go, got banned from it when I changed Malfoy's hair to bubble gum pink" Vesper lied, actually the night of the dance was a full moon, October 31st, irony's a bitch.

"That sucks, what are you gonna do while we have a horrible time?"

"Chill at the black lake probably."

"Sounds fun" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Will be, it's relaxing and nice."

"Wait its October 13th, ooohhh, somebodys birthday is coming up, 6 days my friend" James teased, grinning devilishly.

"No guys, I don't want any presents AKA pranks!"

"Aww but thats the fun of it!" Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Nope, I plan on having a normal day, no pranks, just . . normal" she nodded while they looked a little mad and sad at her, it was the boys tradition to pull some of the worst pranks on her on her birthday. Yup these boys were keepers, sarcasm intended.

"So shall we head back?" Remus asked while he and Sirius finished off their butter beers and James finished off hers.


	4. Chapter 3 - You're a Werewolf!

**Chapter 3 - You're a Werewolf?!**

"Guys it all adds up! Tired in class, drawing of werewolves and moons, missing the ball which so happens to be the night of a full moon!" James bellowed while pacing around their dorm room.

"All coincidences" Remus sighed.

"No, they are not! The puzzle has come together!" James protested.

"Well, she did say that life sucked because sucky things happened to good people" Sirius pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean she's a werewolf! Specifically the werewolf that you told me about that I played with the last full moon" Remus exclaimed getting annoyed that the boys were making accusations of Vesper.

"Remus, can you not see how it all fits together?!" James walked over to Remus, grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him.

"No, I can't see it!" Remus said while shrugging off James's hands.

"Does she smell different?" Sirius asked causing Remus and James give him WTF looks. "Well, if she was a werewolf wouldn't she smell a little bit like one even in human form? It would smell different than a human" Sirius said which for once, he actually made sense.

"I guess, but I don't really go around smelling people with my super senses, it's a little **creeper**, I don't even know if I have super senses, maybe smell and hearing, but definitely not eyesight" Remus shrugged.

"Or a lot of creeper" James muttered making them all laugh.

"The only way to know is next full moon, we see the werewolf change back into a human" James planned as they all nodded in agreement. Peter walked into the room and laid down on his bed.

"Dude, where were you all day?" Remus asked while lying down on his own bed.

"Oh just. . . everywhere" Peter answered vaguely.

"Ok, so what are we gonna go about the full moon on the night of the halloween dance?" James flopped down onto his bed.

"The usual, go there for an hour and hang out, then ditch before the night falls" Remus shrugged.

"So that night is the night we will figure out who the werewolf is" Sirius nodded while plopping down on his own bed.

"Yup, tomorrows the day" Remus agree while turning off his bedside lamp and rolling over.

"Why aren't you coming again?" Lily Evans asked. Lily was one of Vesper's roommates.

"Because I already told you! Professor McGonagall banned me from attending it when I dyed Malfoy's hair pink!" Vesper exclaimed while plopping down on her bed. "God, you look bloody amazing Lily!"

"Do I really?" Lily hoped looking at herself in the mirror again.

"Yes, you look amazing, anybody you want to impress?"

"Um, no" Lily stuttered while blushing.

"Yeah, I believe that" Vesper scoffed sarcastically. "Go have fun! Join the other girls!" Vesper exclaimed while pushing Lily out of their dorm room.

"Ok, Ok, I'll go" Lily agreed while walking on her own down the stairs, through the common room, and out the common room door. Vesper ran back upstairs to grab her bag that she was going to stash in the forbidden forest. She had an extra change of clothes, her sketchbook, and snacks. It was going to hurt like hell, again, and for the rest of her life. It was going to make her life much harder, to find a job, to find a partner that truly loves her and will put up with it. She was lucky she got back into Hogwarts, Dumbledore was taking a huge risk with two werewolves now. She snuck out of the common room without anybody really noticing. It sucked how everybody else was having the time of their lives dancing and having fun while she had to experience pain. She passed the great hall hearing laughter come from it making her even more depressed. She paused at the edge of the forbidden forest to pull out a flask which contained the wolfsbane potion that she had made earlier that week. This was her last dose for the full moon for this week, she had to take the foul potion every day leading up to the full moon. She opened the flask and gagged at the smell of it. She tipped it back and dropped it all down her throat trying to get none of it to touch her tongue. But no such luck, she leaned against the tree trying her best not to throw up.

She placed the flask back into her pocket and jogged deeper into the forest, dropping her bag off near a huge tree and removing her clothes so when she changed she did not ruin yet another change of clothes. The full moon was soon, she could feel it, a few minutes, max. It was weird how Remus would also be turning tonight, but with the help of James, Sirius, and Peter, whereas she had no one. She was lost in her own thoughts when pain spasmed through her every being as her body and and head started to lengthen, her shoulders hunching, hair sprouting on her face and hands that were curled into clawed paws. Once the transformation was finished she let out a lengthy snarl. She walked on all four's just strolling around the forest. Vesper knew that she was going to see Remus and the other's tonight, she hoped they hadn't figured out that is was her who was the werewolf. She suddenly was tackled and hit the muddy ground with a thump. She looked up to see the big black dog she saw last full moon which had turned out to be Sirius. Sirius and Vesper began to wrestle nipping at each other every now and then. It was fun to play like this, in werewolf form, even if he didn't know it was her. Then two more people joined in their wrestling game. A werewolf and a stag, so Remus and James, how a stag wrestled with them, she had no idea. They stopped wrestling after about forty minutes. Vesper untangled herself from them and walked a few feet away to sit down and stare at the moon. It was weird how life was almost perfect, even if she was a werewolf. She heard a bark and her head quickly snapped over to where it came from. Sirius and James were motioning for her to follow them with Remus and Peter. They led her to the castle through a secret passage that she did not know about before. They spent the entire night exploring the secret passageways in the castle that nobody knew about. It was fun, Remus in werewolf form was surprisingly easy to handle when he wasn't taking the wolfsbane potion like she was. The sun was rising soon which meant she had to head out to the forbidden forest in the next five minutes or else she wouldn't make it on time.

She nudged Sirius and pointed her head towards the forbidden forest signaling that she was heading into the forest. He shook his dog head which confused her. They headed out near the Whomping Willow. She started to walk away from them only to be tackled into the ground. She rolled over onto her back to see who had tackled her. Sirius the big black dog was the one who had tackled her. **Stupid Pig Headed Idiot, **did he not understand that she had to change back? And when she did, she was going to be naked. Not that he knew it was her, and there weren't that many female werewolves. God, he, Remus, James, and Peter were going to see her naked, oh shit. . . She had to get into the forest, _now_! She struggled as he held her down now with the help of James. She saw the light start to come up over the horizon as she started to feel the pain of changing back. No not good not good, she started to struggle against their holds more frantically. She stopped struggling when she realized there was no point anymore. Her next thought was ripped from her mind when another searing pain went through her body. Vesper saw James back off and go help Remus while Sirius stayed laying down on top of her. Sirius growled and change back into human form pain free, while she painfully and slowly changed back into human form. She panted taking deep breaths in and out once the transformation completed.

"Vesper? You're the werewolf?" Sirius asked as Vesper just nodded a 'yes' in response. Sirius started to get up but she quickly pulled him back down and covered her boobs with her hands.

"Why?" Sirius asked staying on top of her.

"Because, I am naked, and you lying there, you are covering me" Vesper muttered while blushing.

"Right. . .You're naked" he smirked looking at her hands that were covering her boobs.

"Shut up, eyes up here, and can you please give me your dress robe?"

"Sure sure" he shrugged off his robe and lifting up his body from hers about an inch and then covering her with his robe. So now he had a dress shirt and black pants on.

"Need some help up?" She heard a voice say and they both looked up to see James standing over them with a smirk plastering his face.

"Nah" Sirius muttered while rolling off Vesper and standing up.

"You realize you guys are asses right? Turn around please" she glared as the four of them (Remus and Peter joined, Remus wearing James's dress robe) turned around while she quickly stood up and put the dress robe on properly and held it closed with her hands. "You can turn around now" she smiled as they all turned around, but Sirius turned around with a big smile on his face. "You looked. . . didn't you?"

"No. . ." Sirius trailed off not convincing them at all.

"Pervert" Vesper muttered underneath her breath causing all of the boy's chuckle except for Sirius.

"So you're the werewolf, thought so" James gloated while giving them all a triumphant grin. "Suck it Mooney, I told you! I told you!"

"I'm gonna go get my clothes" Vesper sighed while walking into the forest. She got about twnety feet before someone caught up to her. She looked over and saw Remus with a lite pink tint to his cheeks.

"When did you get turned?" Remus asked tentatively knowing this was a hard subject to talk about.

"The full moon in June, I was walking home when it happened."

"By who?"

"Fenrir Greyback" Vesper whispered remembering the horrid night. Remus clenched and unclenched his hands into fists.

"What's wrong Remus?" She asked while grabbing his hand and trying to calm him down.

"Fenrir Greyback was the werewolf who turned me when I was little."

"Wow" Vesper muttered not knowing what to say. She saw her bag and ran over to it quickly slipping on her numerous layers of clothing underneath Sirius's robe.

"Remus? What is it like to deal with being a werewolf for years?" Vesper asked shyly while picking up her bag and starting to stroll out of the forest with Remus.

"Honestly, you think that you would get used to it, but it is yet to happen to me, every full moon. The pain sometimes seems like the first time I changed all over again. But this year has helped a lot with the guys to help me."

"It probably does help alot with them there, when did they find out?"

"They got suspicious in our second year here, followed me one night, I thought they were going to abandon me, but it turns out I was wrong. They make these transformations more than bearable, they make them some of the best times of my life right now. They are true friends, they didn't care that I was a werewolf" Remus said with a small smile on his face.

"Took you long enough love birds!" Sirius joked as they came out of the forest.

"We are not lovebirds, here" Vesper muttered while blushing and handing Sirius back his cloak, not needing it anymore.

"Aw, but I liked you wearing it, and only it" Sirius winked while taking his cloak back and grinning mischievously.

"Too bad, we'd better head to the common room and get changed before breakfast starts."

"Woah, woah, woah, you are not getting off that easily Vesper" James tugged her back by the back of her sweater.

"We can talk about it later, I would like to get at least fifteen minutes of sleep" she yawned. "And get this horrid taste out of my mouth" she said finally noticing the taste and gagging while she ripped open her bag.

"What taste?" Remus asked as she shoved exploding bonbons, sherbet lemons, and pumpkin juice into her mouth.

"Wolfsbane potion" she said once she had swallowed.

"What's that?" Peter asked, well more like squeaked.

"It tastes worse than the bone regrowth formula" she shuddered as she, James, and Sirius knows what that tastes like, with their many encounters with bludgers and falling off brooms.

"Why don't you just put sugar in it?" James asked as she looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Because then it wouldn't work would it? No wonder you are failing potions" she muttered as she walked up to the castle while the boys trailed behind her.

"Why does it have to be the Gryffindor **tower**? So many stairs" she groaned and looking at the seven flights of moving stairs that they would have to climb.

"Hop on" James offered while squatting down so she could jump onto his back for a piggyback ride.

"You're the best" Vesper thanked while jumping on and lightly wrapping her arms around his neck careful not to strangle or choke him as he grabbed her legs to keep her from slipping.

"Just don't fall asleep on me ok?" James asked while chuckling and climbing slowly of the steps with the boys behind him.

"Ok" Vesper mumbled already half-asleep.

"Mate she's already asleep" Sirius smirked.

"I know, I'll let her sleep in the common room, can't go up to the girls dormitories" James said and they nodded in agreement, Sirius tried going up those stairs with a girl once, he said it wasn't very pretty when he slid down screaming, let's just say that he didn't date her ever again and he warned them about the stairs. They all walked up the stairs, but none of them really made it to their dorm rooms, all passing out on the couches in the common room, forgetting, that is was a Saturday.


End file.
